Paradise
by Valhova
Summary: Goku está viejo y enfermo y, en sus momentos finales se pregunta cómo será el paraíso? y más importante aún: ¿Podrá reencontrase nuevamente con su amada Chichi? Una historia sobre cómo el amor puede sobrevivir a pesar de la muerte


PARADISE

By **Raquel**

Este relato es una posible continuación de mi Fanfic "**Everybody hurts**", pero puede ser leído independientemente

***

_Finalmente todo está llegando a su fin, mi vida está por terminar después de tanta pena, dolor y tristeza, después de enfrentar esta larga enfermedad que me ha consumido poco a poco durante todos estos meses. _

_A pesar del dolor intenso que aqueja a mi cuerpo viejo y cansado y de la mirada angustiada de mis hijos que me han acompañado en todo momento, no podría estar más feliz. Al fin voy a morir..._

_Han sido demasiados años lejos de mi amor y ya es hora de que estemos juntos de nuevo, como tanto lo he deseado. He cumplido todas mis metas en esta vida, he sido el guerrero más fuerte del universo, luchado en las batallas más extraordinarias, he tenido a la mejor esposa del mundo, los hijos más amorosos y fieles, la vida más feliz... no hay nada más que pueda desear mientras esté en este mundo y ahora que Goten me ha perdonado, siento que puedo abandonarlo en paz. _

Y tengo tantos deseos de volver a ver a Chichi... me pregunto cómo estará? Cómo le irá en el paraíso? Esperará por mí, al igual que yo espero por ella? Tiene tanto que perdonarme aún... pero esta vez será diferente, pues no volveré a abandonarla nunca. Las peleas y los entrenamientos han llegado a su fin; el peso de la seguridad del universo ha de caer en otros hombros ahora.

Pero nada de eso me importa ahora, es tan gracioso... en mis últimos momentos de vida sólo puedo preguntarme cómo será el paraíso. No hablo de la oficina de Emma, o el nuevo planeta de Kaio-sama que he visitado tantas veces para entrenar, hablo del verdadero cielo, el lugar donde han de vivir todas las almas hasta el fin de la eternidad. No es curioso que nunca lo haya conocido realmente, cuando he muerto varias veces? Curioso en verdad, pero muy pronto saldré de dudas... aunque no me importa mucho realmente; lo único que necesito saber es que Chichi se encuentra allí y ella es todo lo que anhelo tener.

_Cada vez me cuesta más permanecer despierto y respirar; afortunadamente ya no siento ese dolor insoportable que me ha obligado a permanecer en cama durante la última etapa de mi convalecencia. Quisiera cerrar mis ojos y no volver a abrirlos, dormir hasta morir. Sé que mis hijos siguen a mi lado pues percibo su esencia, al igual que Pan... lo único que lamento de irme, es saber que no los voy a volver a ver, pero ellos son grandes y ya tienen su propia vida. Ya no necesitan tanto a este viejo saiyajin. Sé que puedo dejarlos, que van a estar bien..._

_Una suave brisa acaricia mi rostro y sonrío al percibir la fragancia querida del bosque y del río que me ha visto crecer y envejecer. Es como si Paozu Yama se estuviera despidiendo de mí también. Con algo de trabajo abro mis ojos y observo a través de la ventana semiabierta el estallido de luces y vida que hay afuera, el esplendor de la primavera presente en cada hoja, piedra, árbol... como si me recordaran que la vida sigue a pesar de todo, que algunos mueren mientras otros nacen. Así debe ser, pues la muerte también es parte de la vida._

_Dejo de observar al paisaje que hay fuera de mi ventana cuando una luz intensa llama mi atención. Las demás luces se opacan, haciéndome casi imposible ver mi habitación y a mi familia. Entrecierro mis ojos, queriendo cubrirlos con mis manos pero no puedo hacerlo. Mis hijos las han tomado entre las suyas. Sus manos tiemblan, como si presintieran que el fin se acerca y temieran dejarme ir. Lo último que puedo apreciar es que Pan se levanta bruscamente de su silla y corre hacia mí, sus labios entreabiertos llamándome, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas..._

_Quiero verlos y decirles que no deben sentirse triste, que espero mi muerte con ansia pues al fin podré estar con su madre, que los amo con todo el corazón y pedirles perdón una vez más, pero mis labios se niegan a moverse. La luz se hace más intensa y dejo de verlos, de sentirlos... quiero gritar sus nombres, levantarme de la cama, pero, en cambio, permanezco echado, observándola. Ya no quiero hacer otra cosa que verla por siempre. _

_Entonces lo entiendo. Lo que veo es un túnel largo y resplandeciente, hermoso... es el camino que debo recorrer para abandonar definitivamente este mundo. Quisiera ir hacia él, pero aún siento a mi cuerpo débil y pesado, incapaz de moverse. Tiemblo, comienzo a sentir algo de miedo, pero no a la muerte, no, sino a que el túnel se cierre y yo pierda mi oportunidad._

_Mis ojos se cierran, cuando comienzo a llorar. Qué debo hacer ahora? Las otras veces que morí no fue así... fue más como un pestañeo, como cerrar los ojos en un sitio y abrirlos en otro. Como si hiciera el Shunkan Idou._

_Pero ahora... es totalmente diferente. _

_"Goku..."._

_Esa voz... yo reconozco esa voz, aunque no la haya escuchado en mucho tiempo. Es... _ella_, lo sé, sé que ha venido por mí... abro mis ojos apresuradamente. El túnel continua allí, pero hay algo más... alguien que se aproxima a través de él; alguien que viene a buscarme. _

_Sonrío lleno de felicidad al verla. Sigue tan hermosa como siempre, tal y como suelo verla en mi mente y en mis sueños, como suelo sentirla constantemente a mi lado, pues sé que nunca me dejó totalmente, sé que, de alguna forma, me acompañó todo el tiempo aunque no pudiera verla. El lazo de amor que nos ha unido no se ha roto y gracias a ello pude saber que jamás me dejó solo. Nunca._

_Y entonces llega a mi lado, vestida con esa larga túnica blanca y sus pies delcazos. Sus cabellos azabaches cayendo libremente por su espalda, ondulados por el viento que fluye del túnel, moviéndose graciosamente, al igual que esas increíbles alas plateadas que ha extendido majestosamente ante mí. Su brillo es tan intenso que casi lastima mis ojos, pero no dejo de verla, nada hará que lo haga. Sus labios sonrosados me sonríen cálidamente y sus ojos brillan mientras se clavan en los míos, mientras extiende una de sus manos hacia mí._

_"Chichi... has venido por mí"._

_Ella asiente. "Sí, mi amor... llegó la hora de ir a casa"._

_Siento que las ataduras que me han mantenido sujeto a la cama se sueltan lentamente y finalmente puedo moverme. Dolor, tristeza, cansancio, nada existe ya, sólo siento el movimiento de mi brazo mientras alzo mi mano en busca de la suya. Todo lo demás desaparece, mi cama, mi habitación, mis hijos... han quedado atrás, junto a mi vida mortal._

_Cuando finalmente puedo tocarla, siento que una oleada de calor intenso y felicidad me invade como ninguna otra sensación antes. Ella me jala y lentamente me pongo en pie, a su lado._

_Me mira y yo a ella, no sé por cuánto tiempo, es más, creo que el tiempo ya no existe aquí, sólo nosotros. Entonces me abraza, fuertemente, su rostro apoyado en mi pecho, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda, sus cabellos rozando mis mejillas encendidas. Yo respondo inmediatamente, anhelando sentirla cerca después de tantos años. Estar lejos de ella ha sido como morir en vida, una agonía sin fin... pero ya ha pasado todo, verdad, Chichi?_

_Ella me mira y sonríe nuevamente y sé que ha sido su respuesta. Me dice que sí._

_Se separa de mi lado, nuestras manos aún entrelazadas y comienza a caminar al túnel, que ya había olvidado, llevándome con ella. Su luz ya no lastima mis ojos así que apresuro el paso, hasta caminar a su lado. Una felicidad abrumadora me llena el alma, mientras camino junto a ella hacia la eternidad._

~*~

Poco a poco abro mis ojos de nuevo... una mezcla de sombras y luces deformes en todo lo que veo en un primer momento, luego mi vista se aclara, permitiéndome saber dónde estoy; me levanto bruscamente cuando descubro que me encuentro en mi vieja habitación, recostado sobre mi cama, cubierto hasta la cintura con el cobertor de flores favorito de Chichi, ese que tejió cuando nos casamos. Una de mis manos recorre mi rostro sudoroso y se pierde entre mis cabellos revueltos.

Observo detenidamente todo a mi alrededor; cada objeto en su lugar, las ventanas abiertas de par en par, el canto de los pájaros y del río a los lejos, las persianas se agitan suavemente con la brisa que penetra. Mi ropa desperdigada en el suelo, a mi lado. Todo se encuentra en su lugar... nada ha cambiado. Estoy en Paozu Yama, en mi hogar.

Acaso todo fue un sueño?

No puede ser. Sé lo que vi; yo estaba muriendo y Chichi vino por mí y juntos fuimos al paraíso... estoy seguro de eso, pero, entonces, qué hago aquí de nuevo?

Rápidamente me levanto de la cama y calzo mis viejas botas negras; no lo había notado pero estoy vestido con mi gi rojo, el mismo que tiene el símbolo de la tortuga en la espalda, mi antiguo traje de pelea. Bostezo, siento algo de sueño y cansancio aún, pero venzo la tentación de recostarme nuevamente, pues prefiero acercarme a la ventana y disfrutar del paisaje y el viento fresco que entra por ella. 

Pero no llego hasta allí, el terror me ha paralizado por completo. Justo cuando pasaba delante del enorme espejo que se encuentra en una de las paredes y me he visto... Dios mío, no puede ser! No puedo evitarlo y me acerco un poco más. Estoy... estoy _joven_, de nuevo. Toco mi rostro terso, mis cabellos azabaches indomables, mis manos ya no están arrugadas... incluso he recobrado la energía vital que siempre había tenido, pero había perdido con el transcurrir de los años y la enfermedad.

Estoy igual a como me recordaba, exactamente igual.

Me invade el terror, como si estuviera inmerso en una pesadilla. Quiero gritar y correr y esperar... sí, esperar hasta que despierte de este sueño sin sentido, pero entonces noto algo peculiar, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes: Estoy en casa pero siento una extraña sensación, como si realmente no estuviera aquí... hum, cómo explicarlo?

Le echo un vistazo a la habitación nuevamente, pero con más detalle; deslizo uno de mis dedos por la peinadora y lo observo, asombrado. Sí, ahora sé qué está mal, o bien, la verdad es que no lo sé, pero todo se encuentra demasiado limpio, sin siquiera una minúscula partícula de polvo y, ciertamente, yo jamás he dejado la casa tan impecable, además, puedo sentir un aura especial en el ambiente, como si cada cosa tuviera una brillo especial, como si resplandecieran... es como si emanara una extraña y agradable energía de todo, incluso puedo sentirla en el aire, en la brisa... en _mí_.

Decido salir de mi habitación y recorrer toda la casa. Paseo por las habitaciones y desciendo a la sala, la cocina y nada cambia. En todos lados siento la misma emanación de energía... es realmente curioso, y lo más curioso de todo es que me agrada sentirla, me agrada sentirla mucho, como si me llenara de felicidad, como si ya nunca jamás pudiera volver a sentirme infeliz.

Me siento tan contento que decido salir al jardín e ir al río a darme una baño refrescante, pero entonces, comienzo a sentir una suave melodía; en un principio creo que es el canto de algún pájaro pero luego reconozco la tonada... es una vieja canción que solía tararear Chichi cuando hacía los quehaceres de la casa, pero, no puede ser ella, cierto?

Mis piernas tiemblan mientras me acerco a la salida, la canción aumenta de volumen mientras camino. Sé lo que escucho pero temo descubrir lo que tanto deseo detrás de la puerta y después descubrir que estoy soñando de nuevo... si voy a verla, espero que esta vez sea para siempre.

Mi mano se aferra fuertemente a la perilla de la puerta y suspiro profundamente antes de decidirme a abrirla. Cuando me armo del suficiente valor como para hacerlo, sólo puedo observar el bosque a lo lejos, las montañas y el cielo azulado. A mi derecha observo algunas sábanas recién lavadas colgadas, moviéndose suavemente por el viento, tan blancas como jamás las había visto.

Ahogo un grito y salto hacia atrás cuando una mano pequeña y delicada se posa en una de ellas, sus largos y finos dedos estirándola, aunque posteriormente la aparta rápidamente dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de una esbelta y hermosa mujer.

La reconozco al instante; ella también es joven de nuevo, exactamente igual al día de nuestro matrimonio. Quiero llorar de felicidad y gritar su nombre, correr a sus brazos... pero en su lugar sólo me quedo inmóvil, como si me hubiesen golpeado tan fuerte en el estómago que me hubiesen sacado todo el aire y no pudiera respirar. 

En un acto involuntario froto mis ojos, esperando no estar viendo una alucinación. Pero no, al abrirlos de nuevo, ella sigue allí, como el más hermoso de los espejismos... De su cuerpo emana un resplandor tan hermoso que me quedo embelesado viéndola, queriendo hacerlo por siempre, pues hasta el mismo Sol palidecería ante esta perfección hecha mujer... _mi _mujer... _mi Chichi_...

Ella me mira fijamente por un instante y luego sonríe. "Hola, Goku, cariño, finalmente has despertado".

No me muevo un milímetro, no puedo hacerlo... me ha hablado y su voz también es la de siempre!

Chichi lo nota y deja la canasta con la ropa húmeda que hay en ella para acercarse a mí. Aún sonríe mientras toma una de mis manos entre las suyas suaves y diminutas. "Por qué estás asustado?", pregunta.

Yo niego con mi cabeza, mis cabellos se mueven conmigo, cubriendo parcialmente mi rostro. Lo ha adivinado, aunque no entiendo cómo. Tiemblo cuando ella ríe y aparta los cabellos con la punta de sus dedos, mientras su otra mano aún sostiene a la mía.

"No hay por qué temer –insiste- estás en casa _ahora_".

Mis cejas se arquean ante el énfasis que pone en la última palabra. Cómo puedo estar en casa si estoy soñando? 

"Oh, no, no es una sueño, Goku –se apresura a decir-. Quizá sea tan maravilloso que lo parece, pero no lo es".

Estar en casa... ahora recuerdo que me dijo lo mismo cuando estaba muriendo y ella vino por mí, aunque esa vez parecía un ángel y ahora luce igual que siempre.

"Pero... cómo... si no es un sueño... _cómo_...", murmuro finalmente, cosa que parece hacerla feliz.

"Estás conmigo".

"Sí, lo sé, pero por cuánto tiempo?".

Ríe de nuevo. "Para siempre".

"Siempre?", repito, sin terminar de entender, de hecho, no entiendo nada. 

"Sí, aún no lo comprendes? Has muerto y ahora te encuentras en el paraíso conmigo".

"Cómo...? –observo todo a mi alrededor nuevamente y suspiro- No estoy en el paraíso, estoy en casa...".

Chichi niega con la cabeza. "Tontito..." se burla, entonces vuelve a la ropa y sigue tendiéndola.

Yo la observo y luego la sigo, enfadado. "Chichi, dime realmente lo que sucede aquí!".

"Ya te lo he dicho pero no quieres creerme", responde sin siquiera mirarme. "Y dime, qué te gustaría cenar, estofado o pescado al horno?".

"No puedo estar en el paraíso, porque el paraíso es diferente!".

"Ah, sí? Y dígame, señor Son, si nunca ha estado en el paraíso cómo lo sabe?", me reprocha, sus brazos puestos en jarra.

"Pues... porque se supone que deberíamos estar rodeados de ángeles y nubes y esas cosas... ya sabes, no sería Paozu Yama".

"Oh, Goku... –dice, mirándome dulcemente, mientras toma mi mano nuevamente y me besa en los labios por primera vez- Sabes lo que es el paraíso realmente?".

Yo niego con la cabeza, embelesado por ese beso, y entonces decide continuar: "Cuando mueres y vas al cielo, no significa que vas a un lugar rodeado de ángeles y trinos y arpas por doquier... simplemente retrocedes al momento más feliz de tu vida y te quedas allí por siempre... es por eso que el verdadero paraíso es diferente para cada persona. En tu caso, tus momentos más felices los viviste aquí, conmigo, en nuestro hogar de Paozu Yama, por eso has vuelto justo hasta acá. Éste es _tu_ paraíso".

Yo no sé qué decir... lo que dice es tan maravilloso, tan _perfecto_. "Es mejor de lo que había imaginado...", pienso en voz alta.

"Lo sé, para mí también lo es pues ambos compartimos el mismo paraíso. Estar en nuestro hogar _juntos_ es todo lo que quiero tener, Goku. Te he extrañado mucho y me alegra que hayas regresado... te he esperado aquí desde mi muerte pero tu vida ha sido larga...", susurra, mientras acaricia mi rostro tan joven como el de ella y yo siento un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"Demasiada", le confieso, tomando su mano y besándola, sintiéndome algo triste de nuevo.

Y como si lo sintiera, sacude su cabeza y ríe. "Pero ya no más, ya no volveremos a separarnos, cariño, no es maravilloso?".

"SÍ...!".

Yo la abrazo con fuerza; no quiero nada más, no pediría nada más... el saber que estaremos juntos por siempre y sin el temor de perderla otra vez es más de lo que merezco.  Me siento tan feliz que comienzo a dar saltos y a gritar. Chichi me observa divertida mientras tomo su mano y comienzo a correr a través de la pradera, llevándola conmigo.

"Hey, Goku...! a dónde me llevas?!".

"Acaso importa?", respondo mientras continuo corriendo. Pero una idea cruza mi mente y me detengo súbitamente, sabiendo que ella no podrá parar a tiempo. Abro mis brazos dispuesto a recibirla y a caer en el suelo, sobre el césped mullido y suave. Ella cae sobre mí y sé que está feliz, igual que yo.

Intenta levantarse pero ya lo sostengo con fuerza y finalmente deja de luchar, descansando su rostro en mi pecho. Me mira y yo a ella y entonces reímos, igual a como solíamos hacerlo de jóvenes.

"Lo años no te han hecho cambiar, señor Son", me riñe, divertida

Yo observo fijamente al cielo, a las nubes que se desplazan a algún lugar desconocido con lentitud. "Pero te encanta que sea así, no lo niegues!".

"Oye, no seas tan atrevido!", reprocha, sonriendo aún. Me deleita tanto escucharla... me llena de mucha felicidad.

"De acuerdo, y dime, qué te gustaría hacer ahora?", pregunto seductoramente, girando y colocándome sobre ella.

"Hum... no sé, alguna idea en mente?".

"Qué te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido, eh?".

"Tenemos toda la eternidad para eso, o al menos hasta que los chicos se reúnan con nosotros aquí".

"Ellos también van a venir?!".

"Claro! O ellos no son parte de tu mundo perfecto?".

No respondo, simplemente la beso con pasión. He esperado años por esto y ella sabe perfectamente que me encanta la idea de estar todos juntos de nuevo.

Jamás pensé que el paraíso fuera algo tan fantástico, tan maravilloso... y mientras me uno a Chichi una vez más, no puedo dejar de darle gracias a Dios por el regalo que me ha dado al permitirme estar con ella nuevamente, en mi hogar... y saber que ahora será para siempre. Y no hay nada más que pueda desear, salvo compartir la eternidad a su lado.

FIN 

* * *

**_::Suspiro::_**_ Ésta definitivamente es una historia que me encanta. La tengo en mente desde que comencé a escribir "**Everybody hurts**". Ese fanfic termina de una manera tan triste que me dije a mí misma que no podía hacerle eso al pobre __Goku__... tenía que reunirlo con __Chichi__ después de su muerte. _

_Si se preguntan por qué hice el paraíso así, les cuento que extraje la idea hace mucho tiempo, cuando vi la película "**The green mille**", basado en el libro de **Stephen King** del mismo nombre (uno de mis escritores de terror favorito, por cierto). Uno de los personajes del film se encuentra en la cárcel, condenado a muerte e instantes antes de ser ejecutado se pregunta qué pasará luego. Su anhelo es ser perdonado e ir al paraíso y que éste sea vivir eternamente la etapa más feliz de su existencia: su vida apacible en las montañas, junto a su joven y hermosa esposa. _

_Si vieron la película es probable que no puedan recordarlo; la escena no dura más de 5 minutos y no influye en la trama principal, pero me llegó profundamente al corazón, como no pueden imaginarlo. Tanto que no dejé de pensar en ella nunca, como si íntimamente esperara también que así fuera el verdadero paraíso. No podía más que plasmar esta idea en este relato, pues no puedo imaginar un mejor final para mi querido Goku. Lamento si la idea les ha parecido demasiado extraña; para mí es simplemente perfecta ^_^_

_Y sí, ya sé que había dicho que no pensaba volver a escribir en primera persona, y no quería hacerlo, pero creo que la historia no podía haber quedado mejor de otra manera, al menos en mi mente. A veces no se puede elegir, sólo hay que hacerlo y ya, aunque debo confesar que esta vez me ha gustado mucho el resultado! _

Terminado el 27 de diciembre de 2001 


End file.
